


The day the Dales were painted Red - Few Daisies Left to Rot

by Elpiniki



Series: Fools for Love and Glory [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Chantry Issues, Character Death, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Making Thedas poetic again, Orlais poem, The Chantry (Dragon Age), The Dales, The Exalted March of the Dales, The Red Crossing, The girl in the red crossing, Tragic Love, Tragic Romance, Unofficial codex entries, Wish human and elves would sit down have some tea and toast and work everything out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: Thedas' story of Romeo and Juliet. A recount of the love between Elandrin (an elf) and Adalene (a human),and the events that took place at the Red Crossing between humans and elves, which resulted in the Exalted March of the Dales (2:9 Glory).One day, under the old ash tree.He stole her kiss but twice.Bravery or youth made him thinkthat he could pay the price.





	The day the Dales were painted Red - Few Daisies Left to Rot

**Author's Note:**

> This poem's accompanying soundtrack: [Ludovigo Einaudi - Experience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VONMkKkdf4)  
> Einaudi is a master at expressing emotions and nature through his compositions. Attending his concert few years ago, was one of the most emotional experiences for me regarding music. :)
> 
> I shared this poem prompted by the [Unofficial Dragon 4ge day](http://www.dragon4geday.com/), as a thank you to all the DA devs for all the feels!
> 
> If you are unaware of what happened at the Red Crossing that inspired this poem, check the official codex entries [The Death of Elandrin](https://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Death_of_Elandrin) and [The Girl in the Red Crossing](https://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Girl_in_Red_Crossing).

  


### Unofficial codex entry: An account of the events that took place at the Red Crossing

  
_Found in the Orlesian town of Red Crossing this poem is a rare witnessed recount of what really transpired there._  
_It is rarely seen in historical books or poetic collections of Thedas. The narrator didn’t sign the poem or_  
_resumed writing in any kind of form. He remains anonymous to this day, however, local people claim that he was_  
_of the Chantry. Though after the events came to pass, it’s believed he never visited the Chantry halls ever again…_  


__  


#### Few daisies left to rot

  


While in the Dales, I could not sleep.  
And to the Chantry halls I went.  
I saw them whispering words of love,  
near the river bend.  
  
Though his footing and ears told  
of a couple not often paired.  
She was lithe and fair and kind.  
In a glance, he was ensnared.  
  
Oh, she was a sight to behold.  
Cherry lips and golden lock.  
The fairest daughter in the land.  
The fairest of the village folk.  
  
One day, under the old ash tree.  
He stole her kiss but twice.  
Bravery or youth made him think  
that he could pay the price.  
  
I often saw them in moonlight.  
Their love, eager and true.  
The Maker’s presence clearly felt.  
The village had no clue.  
  
Upon the moon’s monthly death,  
she came dressed as a bride.  
Her lips forming ‘Elandrin’!  
In her eyes, a lover’s tide.  
  
Alas! Another rushed into the scene!  
An elf so bright, so blue.  
Distress clawed deep into her eyes.  
Passing to her bow of yew.  
  
She blinked off tears and took a shot.  
Upright her arrow flew.  
The blood spilled on the nature’s lap.  
Blending with morning dew.  
  
Aghast she fell onto her knees,  
when skirts became so red.  
Cursing for all the Gods to hear.  
Howling, she was misled!  
  
Elandrin came forth like the wind.  
To stand between the two.  
But the deed was done, the deed was past.  
The pool of red just grew.  
  
He picked her up and hold her tight.  
A last, trembling embrace.  
The villagers came swinging wood and steel.  
Making their own death case.  
  
The minds awake then, understood  
what eyes and hands could not.  
But death had come and claimed his price.  
Few daises left to rot.  
  
I prayed until my knee caps hurt.  
I prayed for a time reversed.  
But it could only barely stop.  
With silence the field was blessed.  
  
The only thing that silence cut  
was my sob, my howl, my tear.  
For the Maker’s good, and the Maker’s just.  
But he did not appear…  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it made you feel something. <3  
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. All comments, kudos and concrit are very much appreciated! :) <3  
> Subscribe to the series [Fools for Love and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194558)  
> if you want to follow this weird girl trying to make Thedas poetic again :P :)


End file.
